The Betrayer
by CoupeLaFromage
Summary: Somthing weird is going on at Hogwarts (gasp). Whenever anyone goes into the Slytherin commonroom, they die. What happens when Slytherin students are forced to room with the other houses? R and R plz. BIG Book five spoiler, sry.
1. An Upsetting Mistake

A/n: Ok, it has come to my attention that this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the rest of the story. But, as it is entwined with the other ones, and I don't really want to have to make up another chapter that has someone being shaken awake in, I'm going to stick with this one for now. But don't judge me on it. It's just... there... so, if you want, just go on and skip to chapter two, where the story starts. And just change where it says "second" to first. Or you can just read this. Whatever. Just keep reading, anyway...

Annie (8/14/2004)

_Bellatrix Lestrange writhed in pain, with a terrified look at Harry, whose hand was raised, wand in hand. Raising his hand slightly, Harry concentrated on sending more energy in Bellatrix's direction. She began to scream in a hoarse low voice that was not her own. Harry began to laugh, quietly at first, but soon a deep cold laugh in a voice that was not his filled the blue chamber. The voice was cold and cruel. He wondered where he had heard it before, but just before the thought was completed in his mind, Harry realized the Mirror of Erised was about ten feet, directly to his right. He saw himself laughing, as was to be expected from any mirror. What he hadn't expected to see was his form slowly grow taller, thinner. His fingers got spindly like spiders, and his nose became two holes. Like a snake. Harry stopped laughing, with an abrupt gasp, but the red eyed man in the mirror, Voldemort, did not. Voldemort stared at Harry, with a cruel smirk on his face. Raising his wand, the sordid, malevolent man raised his wand. Harry, convinced that Voldemort whispering the killing curse would be the last thing he would hear, looked up the man, when he started whispering words rather than a spell. Voldemort's dry crackling mouth barely let out a sound, but the whisper overrode Bellatrix's screams, and rang in Harry's ears. _

_"You are just like me." _

_Harry screamed, and the red spell shot towards him. With a thump, it hit his chest._

"Bloody hell, Harry! Are you ok?!?" Harry looked up to see Ron, sheet white, peering at him. Next to him was Seamus Finnigan who was holding a ripped piece of the velvet four poster hangings. Dean Thomas was talking quietly to Professor McGonagall, who had just stridden in quickly. Neville Longbottom, the fifth boy boarding in the room, was absent.

"Harry! Talk to me, mate!" Ron said, slightly louder than he had the second time. He had put his hands on Harry's shoulders, and was shaking him. Harry, whose head was already pounding, tried to writhe out of Ron's grasp, to no success. Luckily for him, Professor McGonagall had finished speaking with Dean and lifted Ron off Harry's bed as if Ron was no heavier than Crookshanks.

"Let him breathe, Weasley. A concussion isn't going to help the situation-Madame Pomfrey is currently busy doing work for... another job of hers. Potter, what happened?" Professor McGonagall was standing next to Harry's bed, with her hand on his arm and a motherly look of concern on her face.

Seeing this side of Professor McGonagall was just as shocking to Harry as finding out that his entire room was on the verge of brouhaha, and it was apparently related to him.

As Harry stared uncomprehendingly at McGonagall, Neville burst into the room.

"He's in here' Hermione! Come on! He's been screaming nonstop for the past half an hour! We cant wake him up!" Neville stopped dead at the site of Professor McGonagall, and tried quickly to hide Hermione behind him. Although Neville had grown several inches over the summer, he still could not hide Hermione's bushy hair. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to mind, however, and looked back at Harry.

"Harry, was the dream about Voldemort?" Seamus and Neville visibly flinched, and Dean looked stricken.

"Yes..." Harry answered slowly. Because it was. But this wasn't like any other dream he'd had about Voldemort. All of his dreams had taken place in the present, for one thing. For another, Harry wasn't in Voldemort's body in his recent dream. In most of his other dreams he was.

Professor McGonagall looked at the apprehension in Harry's face.

"What? Spit it out, Potter! Is there something wrong with someone in... someone on our side?"

Wincing, Harry remembered the last time a dream had given him a "warning" about someone who was in trouble in the order. It had resulted in the death of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"No. It wasn't like the other dreams, Professor. In this one, I wasn't in Voldemort's body. And I was in it, so it wasn't happening in the present. I- I really just don't know what to make of it..."

He looked so rattled that Hermione came over and sat next to Harry on the bed. This drew Professor McGonagall's attention to her.

"Miss Granger, it is completely preposterous to think that you have not by this point heard about Mr. Potter's almost nightly dreaming. It is quite as preposterous to me that you did not do anything about it. Am I, or am I not correct?" Hermione nodded, and looked rather frightened.

"Well, Miss Granger, I would like to be the first teacher to congratulate you on not thinking an idea the whole way through." Professor McGonagall had completely relaxed, and was now leaning back in the chair next between Harry and Ron's beds, an amused/tired look on her face.

"H-Harry's alright, right? H-he's going to be ok?" Ron had been sitting silently on the bed for the entire time Professor McGonagall had been talking. The eyes behind the large square glasses crinkled, and one of the very few smiles that Professor McGonagall shared with her students slid onto her face. Nodding, she continued.

"Miss Granger, I am correct in assuming that you figured that a Bloriquous Potion, a potion to block unfriendly connections, would work very well for Harry."

"Yes, the Bloriquous Potion includes many ingredients such as the flesh of a yarghamn, and Warbler tusks that provide extra protection from-"

"Yes, yes, I know the ingredients, I know the...particularly bizarre brewing conditions... I am also fit to brew the potion. If I may continue, we know that the side affects of the Bloriquous potion may include a lot more normal dreams than a regular human may have. But that would be ok, you figured. You also assumed that Harry had not been getting enough sleep as it was, so for a few weeks, a unique Sleeping Drought, the Time Drought would catch him up on lost sleep." Hermione nodded mutely.

"I am positive that you thoroughly researched both potions, so that you could make sure that no ill side affects would mar Harry. What you did miss, my dear, was the logical sense of the matter. Think about it my dear." Indignantly, Hermione opened her mouth, and before she could speak, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Hermione! Do you know one thing that, at night, will occur to the best and worst of wizards and muggles?"

"Of course! Dreams. But-"

"And are any normal dreams sent from some ill intending foe, Miss Granger?" Hermione's mouth made an O.

"Harry's dream was a dream that comes to all normal people once in a while. Nightmares are common to all people, you included, correct, Miss Granger? Hermione didn't move.

"So by giving him the sleeping draught next to the Bloriquous Potion, you gave Harry just a normal bad dream, that he couldn't wake up from." She turned to Harry again."

"Potter, I don't know if you understand how much strength it takes to break free from a Bloriquous Potion. You weren't meant to wake up before seven in the morning, when the potion stopped its effect. If only you could put this much effort into potions, you may have a grade that would allow you to have your job of choice." She smiled grimly.

"I have to go inform Professor Dumbledore of the false alarm. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Do no forget your essay on transfiguring bright colored plants, versus regular colored ones."

She made to leave, and Hermione followed her, her neck nearly as read as Ron's hair.


	2. The Start of it All

A/n: ok, this ones a little short, but hey, I'm all for dramatic pauses. And it was all I had done when I checked my email and saw that people love me! So, also, thanks to everyone who gave me reviews. It really made my day. And thanks to Cassie, for her encouragement.

"Harry! Harry, wake up! Ron! You too! Quick!" Hermione's voice sounded tense. For the second time in six hours, Harry felt himself being shaken awake. Groaning, he sat up, and saw Ron undergo the same treatment.

"Wassamatter, 'mione? Classes aren't for another two hours! If you think I'm going to help you study for the charms quiz again, you've another thing coming. Even if it's not early. I dislike my freckles enough without having them dance across my face, and I-"

"No one's even going to classes today, Ron." Hermione said briskly "I've been trying to tell you!" If anything could wake up both Ron and Harry in less than a minute, it was those words. Seamus and Dean clustered around Hermione, who was sitting in the Chair between Ron and Harry's bed, and Neville sat on Harry's trunk. Ron looked stared at Hermione questioningly, and when she nodded, he looked gleefully at Harry.

"Wow! Brilliant! We can have a Gobstone tournament! Or should we play Exploding Snap? Tell you what- let's break up our day. From nine, when we actually wake up, to… oh say ten, we can play Gobstones, then from ten o' five to twelve we can-"

"Don't you even want to know WHY? Just like you, to take a terrible situation, and be totally oblivious to anything but the things that work to your advantage!" She glared at Ron, who started to answer back indignantly. Harry cut him off, not feeling like starting the morning with a fight.

"What, Hermione?" he said loudly, cutting of Ron and Hermione both.

"Well," She whispered dramatically, "Someone has died."


	3. The Telling of the Gossip

A/n:This week, I've had a lot of time to write and stuff, so I've got enough chapters for posting next week, when I'm going to be on vacation, and really wont be able to write. I don't know about the week after that though. Lucky me, I get to get my tonsils out, so ill be in the hospital Monday, and at my Aunties on Tuesday… and, well, I just dunno what's going to happen. So enjoy anyway! Thanks to my readers!

"Whaa??" Ron gasped, and grabbed Hermione's arm. "My sister! Ginny! Is she ok??" Hermione pried her arm loose of Ron before going on.  
  
"Yes, Ron, don't worry. It's no one in Gryffindor. As a matter of fact, it's from Slytherin. I was quite as surprised as I know you are, to know that." Harry was shocked too. Ever since Voldemort had come back, the last person Harry would have expected to die was someone from his own house. Wouldn't he rather use the people to kill Gryffondors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws before killing them off? As if she knew what he was thinking, Hermione answered him.  
  
"Yes, I know, Harry. It doesn't really make sense. But then again, when has taking over the world with evil made sense?" she smiled wryly.  
  
"Hermione," Seamus piped up, "Who died? It wasn't Malfoy, was it?" Everyone in the room looked up eagerly at Hermione. She sighed.  
  
"I'll just tell you the whole story, shall I?" She readjusted herself in the chair, and then went on. "When the Slytherins woke up this morning, there was writing on the wall. It was painted in Extract of Corethia." Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, who were standing in the doorway, all looked at Hermione blankly.  
  
"Do you people EVER listen in class? Professor Snape told us specifically that the Corethia plant is one of the most deadly plants to the human race. The Extract of Corethia is a thick, purpley substance that- "  
  
"Ah," said Ron knowingly, "Someone must have touched it, didn't they? Foolish. I wouldn't have-" Hermione gave Ron a look that scared him so much that he stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"No, Ron. No one was that stupid. Now if you will LET ME GO ON, I would tell you what was written on the wall. It said 'There is a traitor among our numbers. While the traitor roams free, no others shall live.' No, Ron, not all the Slytherins are dead. You can stop looking so happy. Anyway, the Extract of Corethia was not the only bad thing. There was a charm on the door of the Slytherin house. Any Slytherin who was not the traitor, apparently, will be killed upon entering the common-room. So when Malfoy sent Crabbe and Goyle to go get Professor Snape, they died upon reentering the house. Snape is not dumb. He did not enter the house." Ron swore under his breath.  
  
"Ron! Honestly. He's on our side now. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore got in, because, of course, he's a Gryffindor, not Slytherin. He reckoned it would be ok for the Slytherins to leave, as long as they didn't come back in their house. So they were all told to pack all their stuff, and gather in the Great Hall."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had come in the room, in the middle of Hermione's spiel, and had sat oh Ron's trunk.  
  
"So Crabbe and Goyle are really dead?" Dean asked quizzically. Hermione nodded, looking at everyone in the room for your reaction.  
  
"And where are the rest of the Slytherins going to go? Where are they going to stay?" Lavender's hair was all over the place. She had clearly just woken up. She suddenly gaped. "I hope they don't close Hogwarts!!"  
  
"No," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I don't think so. I suppose that Professor Dumbledore will have a different Portrait room become their common-room for a little while, until Flitwick can get the charm figured out and undo it. I'm sure it will be only a matter of time." Lavender nodded, this being enough of an explanation for her.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall came in the room. She did not look even a little surprised to find Hermione or any of her room-mates in Harry and Ron's room.  
  
"There's a large tray of food in the common-room for everyone's breakfast today, because the Great Hall is currently filled with sleeping bags right now. You guys can eat while I fill the rest of the house in. Also, at ten o'clock, Professor Dumbledore wants to address the school in that large classroom on the third floor where I gave that "The Protection of Wizards and Witches: Protecting Ones self and others" seminar last fall. He shall tell everyone what's happening there."  
  
Everyone seemed to think this was a good plan, so Harry, and... everyone else trooped downstairs, to get ready for what seemed would be a long day. Sadly enough, they had no idea just how long it would be...


	4. Dumbledore's Speech

After a nice breakfast of french toast, eggs, and toast with marmalade, the Gryffindors made their way to the third floor.

"Did you hear what happened?" Violet, the friend of the Fat Lady seemed anxious. "There have been deaths!"

"Hey wow, your up on the news, aren't you? Maybe you need to gossip a LITTLE more to find out the latest breakthroughs. This one was all over at four this morning." said Ron. He seemed to be a little testy since he'd had to get up a little early. Violet looked insulted, and moved into the portrait next to her, where a pretty blond girl was sitting on a picnic blanket next to the knight from the next portrait. They were whispering too. A quick look down the long hall told Harry that ALL the portraits were conversing about this morning's incident.

'Hey come back, ye scurvy curs! My fair lady! Know you of this terrible occurrence?" It was Sir Cadogan, a fat, inefficient knight, who was talking.

"I sure hope that the Slytherins get that mental case for a portrait... that would shut Malfoy up..." Ron muttered, annoyed, and Hermione completely ignored Sir Cadogan, looking straight forward.

Finally, after what seemed miles of listening to Sir Cadogan clank along through the different portraits, complaints from the people whose portraits were being trampled by Sir Cadogan, and his little insults that he shouted whenever he could spare the breath, they arrived at the large classroom.

In the fall before, during the seminar, the buttery yellow room had been decorated with posters that described different counter-curses, with moving photos of people doing the counter-curses, or showing how to mix healing and truth potions. Now, the room was a deep blue in color, with black drapes and a deep red rug. Most of the Slytherin girls were seen sobbing piteously in the front, making a big show. Malfoy was sitting in the front, pretending that he was trying to act strong. He was being suffocated by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"He probably doesn't even care." Ron said crossly, "He just acts sad so he'll get peoples pity." Harry nodded knowingly.

"Honestly, you two- he just lost his best friend! How would you feel if Harry and I died, Ron? And Harry- what if Ron and I were gone?" This made both of them think for a moment.

"Ok, so maybe we should feel a little sorry for him..." Harry said slowly.

"Yes! You should!" Hermione said tartly, "And think- all this just as his father is being chased by the ministry, and he loses his Prefect position because of it!"

"Ah!" Ron said excitedly, completely forgetting about Malfoy's troubles, "That's right! I forgot, Harry! There's really no one to protect Malfoy now that his bodyguards are gone! And since Malfoy's been demoted from the prefect position, and Dumbledore gave you the job... ehehehe... this is going to be fun..." Hermione glared at him. "Do you care about ANYONE? And also, you- are-a- PREFECT! And get rid of that grin, Harry. You will do no such thing!" She sighed, giving up, and they all went to sit between Ginny and Parvati, who were sitting three seats apart, about five rows from the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Harry!" whispered Ginny, who was sitting on Harry's right, "Did you hear? There's to be a funereal for Goyle on Friday and Crabb on Monday- you don't have to go! And Snape is going! So if you don't go, and you have potions one of those days, you get potions with a sub!" Harry considered this.

"I think I have potions both days! And I'll be a Hippogriff if you think I'm going to go to either one of their funerals!" Ginny grinned at him, and agreed.

"Although," Ginny said logically, "if Snape gets to pick the substitute, then it will more than likely be like him..."

"Yea," said Harry, "but I doubt anyone can be as bad as him..." Harry and Ginny both smiled wryly, and were forced to turn forward because Professor Dumbledore had stood up, and was clearing his throat loudly. He stood gravely, and was accompanied by the rest of the teaching staff, the Minister of Magic, and four people who were Goyle and Crabb's parents. Harry recognized both of the fathers as Death Eaters. All of these people were standing on a rickety wooden platform, covered in a large black piece of linen.

"Ahem," Professor Dumbledore said solemnly, "We would like to begin.

"For those of you who do not know, the Slytherin house lost two valuable members today, due to a curse that was placed on their house rooms. Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle, when sent to get their head of house, they died upon reentering their common-room."

Mrs. Goyle let out a dry sob at these words, and Mrs. Crabb had tears streaming down her face. Both husbands seemed unmoved. They did nothing to comfort their wives. Harry wondered briefly if Mrs. Goyle or Mrs. Crabb had any idea what their husbands were up to. Professor Dumbledore went on,

"These boys were the definition of Slytherin spirit, and will be dearly missed by all, especially by all the Slytherins. All the teachers agree that they were both a joy to teach."

"That's because they didn't require any maintenance," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "They could just sit there and be stupid, without having to help them or anything." Ron snickered, and Hermione gave him a look. Professor Dumbledore sent them a look, and kept talking.

"Although they will be sorely missed, it is important that we move on as well. Right now, I am faced with finding safe homes for all the remaining Slytherin students. Because all of the large rooms in Hogwarts are currently occupied with one room or another, and it seems foolish to clump all Slytherin students together again, my solution is that the Slytherin students will be separated, and put into the three remaining houses. Every room will acquire two new members."

No one stopped Justin Finch-Fletchley from standing up. In fact, no one seemed to notice either. The entire room was in mayhem. Harry looked around, horrified. Seamus started choking uncontrollably into the front of his robes. Ron was gaping at Professor Dumbledore with horror. Dean started to stand up, but was forced down again by a gaping Lavender. Parvati started crying into Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione didn't seem to mind the show of emotion for a change. As a matter of fact, she looked livid. Ernie McMillan cried "What??" and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw had to stand up and drag Terry Boot back to his seat, to prevent him from socking Professor Dumbledore. Malfoy seemed to look the most horrified. He turned around and saw Harry looking at him. It was easy to sense his fear that he would be put in the Gryffindor house. Harry looked at Cornelius Fudge (the Minister of Magic) , who was reaching in the pocket of his robes. He came out with a small silver whistle, and blew it loudly. Harry smiled grimly- he had obviously expected this reaction.

"Everyone! Sit down and be quiet! I am completely embarrassed with your reaction to this decision! Does NO ONE care about the wellbeing of the other people in your school? WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL TOGETHERNESS IS THIS? In a time where Voldemort is trying to ruin everyone's lives, we should be STICKING TOGETHER, not acting like... ANIMALS! I am ashamed, and you should be too!" he was standing now, and was evidently shouting himself hoarse. He looked at Professor Dumbledore, who nodded at him, agreeing.

"The Minister is quite right. If there is no school togetherness, or spirit, there is no school. No, Mr. Finnegan, I will not reconsider.

"The lists of where all the Slytherins will be rooming is placed outside the Great Hall. All Slytherins will be required to go to the Hall, and bring their belongings to their new home. New beds and dressers have already been brought to the rooms. And there will be no space problems. An enlarging charm has been put on the rooms, and there is now quite enough room for everyone.

"And last, but most certainly not least, all Slytherin guests must be treated with the respect they deserve." This had a note of finality to it, and students slowly started exiting the hall. Looking at the teachers, Harry could tell they hadn't taken the whole 'school spirit' thing to heart. Professor McGonagall looked as angry as Seamus right now, and that was saying something.

Harry realized that Ron was talking to him. He was going on about how Dumbledore had finally lost it, and something about putting biting candies by their new room member's bed.

"Hey Ron... "Hermione started slowly (she seemed to be listening to Ron) "Those biting candies... Fred and George make those, don't they?" Ron nodded nastily, and it was evident he was expecting Hermione's disapproval, and was ready to tell her to blow it out her ear.

"Well... if you're getting some... could you maybe... get some for me?" Hermione finished tentatively. Ron looked the most shocked Harry had ever seen him. Harry was just as stunned.

"Your not-you're not going to say that it's a bad idea?" Ron looked as though he could be blown over by a feather.

"Honestly? I think we should scare them out before they scare us out." Hermione said tartly. She still looked as livid as she had before. Ron, not wanting to break their new truce, nodded slowly.

"Uh... sure. Sure. I can get you some. You'd pay me, though, right? Ok, then...sure. I guess." Harry, relieved that they weren't fighting for a moment, sighed.

"Well, I suppose we should go figure out who our new roommate is, eh? Both Hermione and Ron nodded slowly and sadly, and they all walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Common-room.


	5. The Gryffindor's New Roomates

The room was silent. If someone had stepped into the room with a blindfold on, they could have sworn they were in broom closet, in a house in the middle of nowhere, where the owner had died a month before on the couch in the living room-the only noise was a dull ticking of a clock in some other room. But that person would be wrong. The room, which was really the Gryffindor Common-room, was actually full of people.

Katie Bell, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting on the loveseat, in that order. Lavender and Parvati were sharing the overstuffed armchair near to the fire. Natalie McDonald, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and Andrew Kirke were sitting on the sofa. Colin and Dennis Creevey were sharing an armchair near the stairs, and Jack Sloper and Neville were sitting in their own armchairs near them. Euan Abercrombie was sitting on the long tables that held snack food, next to the portrait hole, and Seamus was sitting near the fire. Dean was leaning against the large, T shaped coffee table in the center of the room. Suddenly, Euan, a second year (to the trio's sixth) looked up, and said quietly,

"They're coming in."

Harry looked at Ginny; a helpless, frustrated look was on her face. He patted her shoulder, and then put his hand down, just as the portrait door fully opened. Gryffindors stared silently at Slytherins, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

There were eight in all. Harry counted their feet as he stared at the ground around them interestedly. Looking up, he saw a crowd of faces. He reckoned there was one from each grade, plus one. He hoped it wasn't from their grade. Pansy Parkinson, he saw, was there, he saw. Looking from the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione's disgusted look. He felt sympathetic. But what grade had two? He could barely see the person in back, but when he saw a glimmer of pale blond hair behind the third year, Malcolm Braddock, he needed to see no more. And if he hadn't figured it out, Ron's quiet gasp would have told him. How could THEY be stuck with Malfoy AND Pansy? Life just wasn't fair. Adrian Pucey, the seventh year, seemed to have been elected leader.

"Erm... Y-you guys are supposed to show us to our- our rooms. P-please." About half of the Gryffindors smirked at this show of courtesy, and the other half kept their cold, blank expressions. They had decided that although they would all do as told, they would make the Slytherins as uncomfortable as humanly possible, for as long as humanly possible. After the teachers had backed off about fights and such, they had all decided that verbal insults would work just as well.

"Erm...so...if... ...Harry! You can take Draco up to his room, can't you? I mean, your in the same year, aren't you?" Harry began to stand up slowly.

"And-and, you're Lee Jordan, aren't you? You do the commentary for Q-Quiddich- yes, that's it. You can take Jordan Kimley to his room. He's in y-your year." The only people moving were Lee and Harry. The other Gryffindors would not move until they're name was called. This was extremely uncomfortable for Pucey, who was a total introvert and barely knew anyone. Slytherins who knew people from their grades eventually had to step in, and after a good 45 minutes, everyone was paired up with someone in their room. Malfoy hadn't said a word. The cold, cruel glare on his face was enough. Ginny was standing on Harry's other side, accompanied by Kelly Pierce, a girl who was very pretty, but obviously snooty about it- much so. Hermione was standing, still livid, right next to Pansy Parkinson. Ron was still sitting on the loveseat, staring blankly at Pucey.

"W-well, are all the S-Slytherin's paired up with s-someone from their Year? Ok- Ok, then, I guess we can get shown to our new h-home sweet home, eh? Hehhehheh..." Ron and Dean smirked, and Ginny snorted uncharacteristically, but Gryffindors moved slowly up the staircases, and to their rooms.

"Harry stepped inside the room, and to the left of the door, which was right next to Ron's bed. The room was indeed much larger, longer. Where there used to be a wall between the sixth year's rooms and the fifth year's rooms, there was more floor- about ten feet of it.

Malfoy stepped tentatively into the room, next to him. He then stepped up to the first bed on his right- Seamus's bed- and put his suitcase on it. He opened it (revealing black and green striped boxers) and went to open Seamus's wardrobe. Before he could turn the knob, Harry said quite clearly and coldly,

"That one's taken."

"Whatever, Potter." Malfoy picked up and flung his suitcase onto the bed next to it- Dean's. He reopened the suitcase again, and as he reached for the wardrobe knob, Harry repeated himself.

"That one's taken." Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes, and moved to the bed next to the door- Ron's bed. Same thing.

'That ones taken." Malfoy's teeth and fists clenched. He took a deep breath, and walked past Harry's bed, to the end of the room, to the two beds that were nearest to the wall. It was a fifty-fifty chance that he would pick the empty bed, Harry reckoned. Malfoy picked Neville's bed, and slammed his suitcase on it. He opened it, and went for the wardrobe.

'That one's taken." Malfoy let out a small roar, and pushed the suitcase off the bed, to the one across from it.

Lee had finished showing Pucey his room, and was walking back downstairs. It was quite evident that he had seen the whole thing, however. He winked quickly at Harry, before disappearing down the stairs.

Harry watched Malfoy until he was all done, and then walked back down the stairs. He and Lee were the only ones who were back yet, and all the Slytherins were still upstairs. Ginny came down next

"Harry!" she whispered, "You left Malfoy all alone in there, with all your stuff?" Harry smirked.

"Oh- yes- you haven't gotten to that charm yet. The Agitatorious charm is made so that if a person that you choose touches or opens any of your things, they are put in a binding charm that won't wear off for twenty four hours." Ginny looked horrified for a second, then her face opened up into an evil grin.

"Sound great. Think Hermione would help me?"

"Yep, I reckon she will. You'd be quite surprised in the changes she's made to her personality in the last day.

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs, and Ginny quickly went over to her. She was smiling slightly. Looking up the stairs, Harry figured that the Slytherins wouldn't try coming to the common-room anytime soon.

"So- Ron," Harry said brightly, trying to push away the gloom that had slid into the room with the Slytherins," Seamus- Dean- What about that Gobstone tournament?"


	6. The Downside of Being a Slytherin

For as furious and frustrated the entire school was when they heard that they would have to room with Slytherins, they were as happy and upbeat now as they would be if all the teachers decided to get rid of homework. Just walking down the hall, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindors looked as though Christmas had come early. The cause of all this, was probably because all the Slytherin students had finally seemed to notice that they had no friends.

"Well," Harry heard Justin Finch-Fletchley say in the hall, the day after the room assignments, "Well, WE got MILLICENT BULSTRODE!!" Millicent, who had been standing about ten feet away, with Blaise Zabini, smirked. She obviously thought they were having a we-got-the-hottest-Slytherin contest, and it was evident she though Finch-Fletchley would win.

"Oh yea?" Seamus had answered, "Well we got MALFOY!"

"Do you really?" Justin had sighed, "Well I guess you win the prize then." Millicent looked totally confused. Justin turned to Ernie McMillan, who had just walked up.

"Hey Ernie, we didn't win the prize. Finnegan is rooming with Malfoy. Poor bloke..." Ernie had winced and patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked by. Harry watched Millicent get the point of the "prize" (worst Slytherin prize, duhr!) and push by Ernie and Justin angrily. The four of them smirked.

It was now very common (and quite satisfying) to hear screams from Slytherins who had found rodents and insects of all sizes and shapes in their beds. Yesterday, Malfoy got a centipede the size of a toothbrush, and Pansy's shriek gave the Fat Lady a migraine, when she found a tarantula living between her sheets. That evening, Adrian Pucey came flying out of the bathroom and into the common room with only a towel on, and all the Gryffindors were rather surprised (but not entirely concerned) to see Adrian turn into what looked like a huge, smelly, puffy wooden statue that had to be carried down to Madame Pomfrey by Malfoy and a smirking Dean Thomas. On examining the shower stall, Gryffindors realized, to their amazement, that it was oozing bubotuber pus. After that, no Slytherin dared take a shower for the rest of the evening.

After cold stares and odd silences forced all the Slytherins to retire to bed, Harry sat down next to Hermione, and whispered in her ear,

"Nice job on Pucey." Hermione gasped and looked at Harry.

"How did you know?"

"Well I knew you had an... interesting experience with bubotuber pus. In fourth year. And no one else could cast that kind of spell." Harry looked at her admiringly. Hermione smiled evilly.

"Ah, yes. Very observant. Don't tell."

"Don't worry." Harry smiled brightly, and then yawned. Well, Ron, Neville, what do you say? Shall we retire to our beds before Mr. Malfoy retires to his?" Neville smirked uncharacteristically and Ron smiled sweetly (which was also quite uncharacteristic).

"Oh yes we should, dear Harry! We wouldn't want to miss giving Mr. Malfoy a goodnight!" Ron said, and they smirked. Dean and Seamus followed them curiously up the stairs.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, who was sitting across the room, as they heard a scream erupt from somewhere up in the boy's dormitories.

The only time where Slytherins were able to get back at Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, was at dinner. Slytherins talked joyously, and shot as many nasty little insults at Harry and everyone else as they could possibly afford to. On Thursday night though, the minister had had just about enough.

On Thursday night at dinner, Just as Malfoy had finished calling Hermione a snooty little mudblood ("Sit down Ron! It's just a name!"), the minister got out his slick little whistle, and blew it much louder than the time before.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but in the days that I've been here, I've had just about enough." He turned to the students.

"It is embarrassing to the entire wizarding community to have this constant battle going on. Sitting here watching Slytherins make nasty comments about other students is completely barbaric, and I will not stand for it anymore. It seems to me, that the Slytherins were a lot less cocky when they were in between different houses. So, I would like a Slytherin between every three members at each table." With a flick of his wand, the table in front of the Slytherins vanished, and the other three tables vanished. New seats were popping up all over the place, between every few people.

Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny and Ron, was suddenly sitting next to Malfoy on his left side, where Ron had been sitting one second before. Ron was now in between and Malfoy. Ginny, who was on Harry's right side, had been sitting next to Lavender. Now, Adrian was sitting where Lavender had been sitting, and Lavender was one seat over.

Ginny gave Harry an exasperated look.

"This is getting less and less fun." Ginny sighed, and agreed. Suddenly, Malfoy spoke up, from the other side of Harry.

"D'you think this is fun for me, Potter? At least you're not separated from the only kind of people you've ever grown up with." Ginny looked at Harry, and raised her eyes. Harry gave her a surprised look. He turned to Malfoy, trying to think of what to say.

"Well- I...I'm sorry. I couldn't wait to get away from the people I've known since childhood. That wasn't a day at the beach either, Malfoy. But hey, you wouldn't know that. You've been too busy making fun of me about it." Harry looked at Ginny, and she nodded in agreement. Malfoy's face looked sour, and he scowled at his dinner plate.

Everyone finished dinner quickly that night, not talking to ones seatmates much had given everyone a whole lot more time to eat.

"Well, Malfoy," Harry said, as everyone entered the portrait, "you and all your dear little friends should get some sleep, so you can work hard to try and look sad tomorrow. Big day, Goyle's funereal!" Malfoy glared at Harry, and Pansy spat in Harry's direction.

"There now, that's not very ladylike!" Parvati said to Pansy. "Oopsie! I forgot..." Pansy glared at Parvati, and stalked up the stairs. Harry smiled at Parvati, impressed. Parvati blushed, and walked away, muttering something about detention.

"Well, mate, have we made enough fun of Slytherins today?" Ron asked inquisitively, while counting on his fingers. "Ah, yes, I believe we have. We can go to bed now then. I'm beat."

'What about your potions essay?! You have potions tomorrow, and ill be a hippogriffs bottom before you use my essay." Hermione intervened tartly.

"I already did it."

"...you did?"

Ron nodded. Hermione looked something that was a cross between shocked and impressed.

"Erm... well... Good job... shall I look it over for you?"

Ron shrugged.

"If you want to."

Hermione nodded briskly. "I may as well- I never get to sleep before ten forty-five anyway. Give it here. You too Harry."

They handed over their essays, and went up to bed.

"Well, she never ceases to amaze me..." muttered Ron. "If I had asked her to look it over, she would have killed me. But now she's ASKING for something to do?"

"She probably finished all the homework she's been given," supplied Harry. Ron shrugged, and the two retired to bed.


	7. A Good Potions Class?

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went down to breakfast. Hermione was informing Ron on all the mistakes in his essay. And needless to say, he wasn't happy about it.

"Ron! How could you honestly say that the Yartengorphe's tail could be used as a REMEDY? A Yartengorphe is in the top ten most dangerous animals to wizards! Honestly, Ron, you really should think about putting in an effort once in a while!" Hermione scowled, and shoved Ron's essay into his hands, red markings all over it.

"YOU are going to have to rewrite it. I'm just not in the mood to use the Rescriptio spell." Ron gave her a confused look.

"Honestly, Ron, haven't you EVER wondered how I got MY handwriting to look like yours after I wrote your essays? It's a spell you conjure on your hand to make it write like someone else!"

'Well, EXCUSE ME! I didn't even ask you to look it over, it was YOUR idea!"

"Well it's a good thing I did, because Snape would whip your sorry-" Hermione was cut short. Nearly half of the people in the Great Hall were dressed in dress robes. Fudge stood with them, ready to leave for the funeral home. He had announced the night before that he would leave Hogwarts after Crabbe and Goyle's funerals.

'Why are all those people going to Goyle's funereal?!?" Ron asked, his shock evident in his voice.

It was pretty evident to Harry, however, that people wanted to get out of classes. He had been expecting this ever since he had watched Mandy Brocklehurst throw her homework over her shoulder in disgust, the day before during break, and say something about "they wouldn't need it anyway".

Sighing at the injustice of it all, Harry sighed and banged his elbows and face on the table. When he sat up, he noticed Hermione and Ginny staring at him curiously.

"What?"

Hermione pulled out a small hand mirror, and reached over Ginny to hand it to him. Looking in it, Harry's cheeks got a pink tinge, and angrily, he grabbed Ginny's napkin, and wiped the scrambled eggs and Ketchup off his face.

scene change

"Hurry! Hurry! We are SO late, Harry!" Hermione said, as she, Ron, and Harry raced down the dungeon stairs to Snape's class. They passed the Slytherin common room, with the yellow police tape that attacked anyone that tried to get through, and went down through the rat brains that Filch had yet to clean up.

"I'm really, really sorry, Professor Snape, but-" Harry ran into the room and directly into... a grey haired and eyed woman, in an old lady dress. The substitute.

"Hello. You must be..." she looked under Harry's bangs, "Mister Potter. Please take a seat, the class is beginning."

There were only three seats left, and most miraculously, they were together. Sighing with relief that they had made it on time, Ron sank into his chair. When his clothing started melting into a liquid heap on the floor, he jumped up, revealing a pale, freckled bottom.

Slytherins started laughing hysterically, and Malfoy stuck a box in Ron's face. Clothes melting powder. Ron pushed the box back at Malfoy.

Harry stepped behind Ron, to hide him from Lavender, who sat behind him. Her face, neck, even her arms were flushed. But not as bad as Ron.

The teacher, who at first had seemed like someone's finicky grandma, stood up briskly. Harry was suddenly reminded of Professor McGonagall. She raised her wand, and repaired Ron's robe. Then she pointed it at Malfoy. The grin on his face slid off so fast that it was hard to tell if it had ever existed.

"One hundred points from Slytherin." The woman said coldly. "No-there's powder on three seats, so let's make it three hundred." Slytherins were shocked. They had been two hundred points in the lead. Now they were one hundred points behind- in third place.

"Let's get this straight- I don't take any shenanigans from anyone. I was the potions teacher here before Professor Snape, and I know all the tricks." The woman said coldly. With a wave of her wand, all three chairs were sparkling clean.

"You, boy." She pointed at Malfoy, "a Malfoy, eh? I'm not surprised. You can sit on all those seats to make sure there's no powder left. Go!" When Malfoy's rear end stayed clothed, she nodded briskly.

"Now let's begin. I am Professor Dunebauld, and yes, I am Professor McGonagall's mother. We will be finishing the Polyjuice potion today, and Snape has left instructions that you have already began." She waved her wand, and their cauldrons appeared in front of them.

"Now get to work. Directions are on the board." Bold, straight letters appeared on the board. And they all got to work.

Harry stared at Hermione, who was looking at the Professor with a befuddled look on her face. He poked her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, she said she's McGonagall's mother." Harry nodded, but didn't understand where she was going with this.

"Harry, her name is Dunebauld! That means that McGonagall's married, or was married. Otherwise, she wouldn't be Professor McGonagall- she'd be another Professor Dunebauld!" Harry realized it was true. He, too, stared at Dunebauld with a confused look. When she looked up, saw them looking.

"Is there a problem, Gryffindors?" Harry started to ask her, but Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Ye-OW... no." Harry ended up saying.

'Well, then I suggest you get to work, Potter and Granger, You have only an hour to complete this potion!" Both Hermione and Harry nodded embarrassedly, and got to work.

later

"Ok, now we are going to test these on ourselves." Said Dunebauld, "Can anyone tell me why?" For once, not only did Hermione's hand shoot in the air, but Harry and Ron's as well.

"Mister Weasley?"

"The polyjuice potion doesn't work on animals, Professor. You can't change into an animal successfully, and the potion won't affect animals either." Professor Dunebauld nodded, and added ten points to Gryffindor. Malfoy snarled at Ron. Ron just smiled at him.

Then, the room was split into pairs, and people started taking their own potions, with their partner's hair in it.

"Very nice, Harry. Full Marks." Professor Dunebauld smiled at Hermione's shocked expression. "I bet you're not used to good marks in this class, eh, Harry?"

"No ma'am!' said Hermione, and with a drop of Dunebauld's potion, she turned back into Harry. Hermione and Ron passed as well.

"Well, Potter, you could do well in this class. You have the makings of a Potions Master. But I have heard Professor Snape has taken a... disliking for you." Harry nodded.

"You'll make it through ok." She said briskly, and then moved on. Hermione and Ron were staring at him.

What?" he asked.

"Well," Hermione said as a pink tinge grew on her face, "You got better marks than me. Meaning that with a competent teacher, you're better than me in two subjects now."

Harry stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"It doesn't mean anything, Hermione, you're still the best." She sighed, and the three trooped out of the room a whole lot happier than when they went in. And when the figured out that Malfoy had gotten only an Acceptable, they were happier still.


	8. LITMACIB

_-By order of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic-_

_Any person who is currently living in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are henceforth required to participate in and pass all of the newly constructed assessments, at the beginning of each quarter. _

_Positive results on the tests (the LITMACOB tests) are required from teachers, students, and anyone else with room and board from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_A failure to achieve assessment scores over 65 correct will result in that individual's expulsion from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The Minister of Magic reserves the right to expel anyone from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite their score, during the assessment time. _

_The above is in accordance with The Ministry of Magic Decree number 4,508,223,176. _

_Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. _

"I thought they stopped these things!" Harry cried angrily. The note was posted in the same spot as Dolores Umbridge had posted her terrible notes.

It was nearly a month since Goyle's funeral. Crabbe's funeral had been a few days later (Harry had gotten another great potions grade) and then Fudge had left. It seemed he had lost no time in making the school miserable.

The situation had not changed. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws still played nasty tricks on Slytherins, who in turn, played tricks back. The list of forbidden objects tacked on Filch's door had grown extensively to include all but a few of Fred and George's merchandise. The only problem for Filch was that Fred and George were making more merchandise than ever imagined, and there was a 20 percent discount for anyone who promised to use their goods on a Slytherin.

The Gryffindors had come back to their common-room for their free period to find the not tacked on the Gryffindor bulletin board. Slytherins were having Transfiguration at the moment.

"Naw," said Ron looking (for once) deep in thought, "That was Educational Decrees. They've been doing Ministry of Magic Decrees for centuries." Hermione nodded. She also looked as though she were thinking.

"So... what does LITMACOB stand for, do you bet?" Ron asked, looking to Harry. Hermione started speaking, however, so they both turned to her.

"I've been working on that. Does either of you have a bit of parchment? Thanks, Harry. Well, let's figure out the who-what-when-where-why of the situation."

"Hogwarts is where," offered Ron, "And 'what' is the tests..." Hermione shook her head.

"I've gotten it." She said. "The L is loyalty. I mean, someone who's NOT loyal is the person who used the curse on Slytherin, right? And the M is... well, Magic. Or Magical. You were wrong about the where, Ron, the 'where' is Britain. The 'what' is Hogwarts-well, it's The Magical Academic Community, anyway, and-"

"Hermione! Out with it already!" Harry almost shouted. Everyone in the common-room was looking at them by this point. Hermione sighed.

"Loyalty In The Magical Academic Community of Britain. It means our minister of magic is trying to catch Voldemort supporters in Hogwarts." she said loftily. When she looked up, however, she noticed no one was looking at her. They were looking at Dumbledore, who was standing in the doorway.

"A good guess, Miss Granger. It would be more than my job to tell you if it was correct, however." He winked.

"Also, it is my duty as Headmaster to inform all of you of the severity of these tests. Many students will find these tests just as hard, if not harder, than the OWLs. I must also remind you that the beginning of the next quarter is in but five days, and that is the day when you will be tested." Everyone looked horrified. Lee Jordan was pale, and the Creevey brothers were looking stunned and horrified, at the same time.

"And," he said, slowly, looking directly behind Harry, at the wall, "I need to talk to Mr. Ronald Weasley, in my office. Now. " Everyone, including Harry stared at Ron. Dumbledore walked out of the room, and Ron went after him, shrugging his shoulders at Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione. She looked worried.

"Harry! I don't know what to do! You can't pass a test if you don't know what's on it!" But Harry already had an answer.

"Tonks." He said.

"Gee. It's a good thing you explain yourself, Harry, cause otherwise-"

"No, Hermione!" he whispered in her ear, "Tonks works for the ministry. And she works for the Order. She's bound to know what's going on. We should owl her." Hermione brightened.

"Wonderful idea, Harry! Let's write a rough draft." They both sat down on the loveseat, and started writing.

Twenty minutes later, the note read,

_Hey, Tonks_

_How have you been lately? How has you're job been? Ours hasn't been so good. We have to take tests! Since you went to Hogwarts, and know what we're talking about, can you give us some pointers on how and what to study? Your friends, Harry, Hermione and Ronald. _

Hermione sighed. "Good enough, I guess. At least we don't really need to worry about it being intercepted..." Harry nodded, and strapped the note to Hedwig. Just as she flew from the window in the common-room, Ron burst in.

"Harry! Hermione! I know what's on the test!" Ron said, breathlessly.


	9. No one studies for History of Magic

A/n: I'm really sorry this took so long. I started school though, and I'm in the International Baccalaureates programme, and its HARD. And I had writers block. So ill try and write some more now, so that I can get the next chapter out soon. Thanks to everyone for your reviews.

"Dumbledore told me all about it!" Ron said quietly. The entire common room was huddled in a circle around the red haired, freckled boy sitting on the coffee table. "It's mostly going to be like OWLs, only different for each grade, based on their curriculum. Except there's going to be a giant section on...history of magic!"

Everyone groaned- their worst nightmare had come true. About half the people in the room were glowering at the history or magic textbook that was (ironically) sitting next to Ron.

"Ron, why do you suppose Dumbledore told you?" Lavender asked curiously. Ron's chest puffed out importantly.

"Well, Lavender, I suppose its because he knew how very trustworthy, honest, and smart I am, and how-"

"I don't think so." Hermione smirked at him, and turned to Lavender, ignoring Ron's furious look. "It's obvious- Dumbledore couldn't tell Harry, so he picked the person closest to Harry!" Ron glared at her again.

"The important thing," Hermione continued, "is making sure we are prepared. I think we should all go study now. "

People nodded in agreement, and slowly began making their way to their rooms.

Zyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz four days later yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzzyzyzyzy

"AHHH!" yelled Ron in frustration. "I can't do it! It's not bloody possible to learn six years of history in one day!"

'Well, suppose you pay attention in class then." Hermione said coolly "Maybe this will be a lesson to you both that not paying attentio-"

"Hermione, can we get to work! Come on, we have like, five more hours."

"Of course, Harry."

It was about twelve o'clock midnight, and the three of them were sitting on Ron's bed, trying to learn what they needed for the next days test. They were alone, seeing as most of the Gryffindor house was in the common-room, cramming. They figured that the Slytherin boys were next door, studying, and the girls were in Hermione's room.

"Ok Harry, lets try you. Tell me about witch burning in the seventeenth century."

He screwed up his face as if trying to remember, and then looked up.

'Witch burning in the seventeenth century was pointless for most wizards. This is because a witch or wizard could perform a simple freezing charm, and then enjoy a gentle tickling sensation, but they had to pretend they were in pain. This didn't happen much though, because muggles usually couldn't catch witches or wizards anyway. There was one witch who enjoyed being burned so much though, that she let herself get caught like, 30 bloody times,. Her name was... was... I don't know. "

Hermione smiled a little. "Pretty good, Harry. There's no time to get into the details about her name and how many times she was really burned though. Ok, now you do me, Harry. Here's the book."

"Ok... here's one. It's a potions question from first year. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?

They are exactly the same plant. Its poisonous if eaten, but very helpful in many different kinds of potions. Its also goes by the name 'aconite'" Hermione rattled off as easily as if she had just been told it.

Harry nodded. He wondered briefly where she put all that information- it was five years ago for Merlin's sake!

"Ok, now, its your turn, Ron. Who was the first witch to try for the Minister of Magic position?"

"err... um.. Bertie Bott?"

"Ronald, do most jelly-bean making companies go for minister?"

"No."

"Ron, Bertie Bott isn't even real. Its just a name made up for a company." Hermione's icy tone infuriated Ron. He shoved her, and she fell backward onto the bed. He grabbed her arms and held her down.

"Its not my fault that it is the bloody most boring class ever. I can't help that I haven't paid attention. If you would just get off my back- let go of my should Harry, that hurts!"

He looked at Harry, who was looking at the door. When Ron looked, he saw Draco Malfoy standing at the door with a malicious grin on his face.

"Why Hermione...You're not supposed to be in here." He said, still smiling. "I think someone is going to need to be punished.


	10. A talk with McGonagall

A/n: Ok, ill keep going. But a couple of things- Tekvah Ariel- I'm not really a flame sending sorta chick, but just so you know what went down, I do fanfiction INSTEAD of homework, which is probably why I had a D in English :-P And yea I like this story, but I like receiving comments and suggestions more. To improve my writing. So if I'm not doing that, there's really no reason for me to write, you know? And the only reason I had a, like, three word response was because I hadn't gotten many for the chapter before that, and I got in trouble for writing that by my mum, and it's a rule you can't have an A/n without a chapter. Just so you can see why I did that, my mom came home to tell me that my grandpa will die in the next three days, my dad is going to be outta town for two weeks straight my best friend just told me I was a :: insert vulgar unacceptable saying here:: after being mean to me for what everyone agrees is a reason unknown to man, my OTHER fishie died, and then I got my D in English. So I'd had a bad week, and I'm sorry. And the whole started-wishing-i-was-dead-again thing kinda made me feel like I should chill a little. A chick just needs to feel loved once in a while, ya know? Getting some reviews makes it a little better, but I'm still kinda sad.

Merlindamage, thanks for the advice, maybe someone will!

And thanks for reviewing to everyone. Uchiha Kumiko, you smell (good or bad… I wonder…) Check out her story though. It's hilarious...

Ok…so where was I? Ah yes…

"Bloody…oh dear." said Ron, in a panicked voice, as he got off Hermione. "I hope we won't be in trouble." Harry didn't doubt that they would be, however.

"Oh, Ronald! You're so stupid! Of course that could be misinterpreted!" Hermione said angrily, picking up her bag, and making for the door.

"Hey wait!" Harry said, "What about studying?" Hermione made a face, and kept walking, right out of the door.

"Nice job, Ron! Now we're going to fail!"

"Come on, d'ya think they're going to fail HARRY POTTER? Its me you should be worried about."

"Hermione was right, it IS always about you, isn't it? Ron let out a low growl that would have sounded like Fang, if Fang had not been such a wuss. Harry stood up abruptly, and got onto his own bed. He yanked up the curtains and tried to go to sleep, but was too nervous. He tossed and turned for the next two hours.

He was woken up to someone poking sharply at his head.

"OW!" he yelled, and turned to look into Malfoy's cold sneer.

"McGonagall wants to see you in her office, now." He turned suddenly and walked of the room. Ron had already risen, and was waiting for Harry at the door. The two walked to McGonagall's office together, although they weren't speaking.

Hermione was already there, sitting in one of four chairs across from McGonagall's desk; Malfoy was in the other one.

"Please sit." McGonagall looked tense. "Now…" she said, her lips pressed tightly together like they always did when she was angry, "Would you three please tell me your side of the story?"

Professor, we were just studying for these tests!" Hermione said earnestly, "which, by the way," Hermione turned angrily to stare into the Professor's eyes "is completely barbaric- as if anyone woul-"

"What Hermione means, Professor," Ron broke in, wisely, "is that since we didn't have too much time to study for the tests, Hermione was our best bet. We're really sorry. It won't happen again, we swear!" Harry nodded encouragingly.

McGonagall looked apologetic "I'd like to say that apologizing is enough, but..." her voice died off, and she looked at Malfoy. Harry got the picture.

"I am afraid that I am going to have to take one hundred points from each of you Gryffindors. This type of behavior is not acceptable at Hogwarts." McGonagall said, looking extremely tired. Ron, on the other hand, looked livid.

"Do you mean to tell me that-" Hermione kicked him under the table, and Harry gave him a look. McGonagall looked apologetically at him again, and said, "You two, and you, Mr. Malfoy, can go. Mr. Potter, I need a word with you." Hermione squeezed his hand under the table, and grabbed Ron by the arm, and they walked out of the room. When Malfoy was far from sight, the Professor leaned in toward Harry, and began to whisper.

"Harry, I believe your bird has been intercepted. Nyphadora Tonks claimed to have replied to your letter four days ago, when it came to her. Your bird has not been seen in the owlery for all of that time." Harry was shocked, and an instant buildup of guilt gave him a gigantic stomachache- He hadn't even thought about Hedwig since they had sent the letter to Tonks four days ago!

"I'm so sorry Harry!" McGonagall whispered "But all of this was unnecessary. Nymphadora's letter would have told you that your tests have been rigged to have you pass- that is, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom( thank heavens- otherwise I have no idea what might have happened!) Miss Weasley, and you have tests that were meant to pass. You have proved yourself worthy to attend Hogwarts this past spring, at the Ministry of Magic headquarters. I thought you knew, until I talked to Professor Dumbledore this morning. " Harry nodded, feeling extremely angry with himself. McGonagall nodded briskly, sitting back in her chair.

"You best get to your next class. I look forward to reading your essay on Animagi, and how to become one, which you have due right after lunch. Interesting topic, Potter. Any reason in particular that you picked it?"

"Er…no… well, you know my Dad was one…" Harry said uncomfortably. He had been considering becoming an unregistered one ever since he had found out that his father had been one. The fact that Sirius was one, and was now dead made his desire to be an Animagi even stronger.

McGonagall nodded, and whisked him off to his nest class.


	11. Seussical and Perry Pumpter

A/N: I redid chapter ten. Read that first, if you want to understand anything. I'm afraid I kinda spazzed out… yea. Sorry.

After McGonagall pushed him out of his room, Harry went to his next class (Charms) where he told Hermione and Ron everything, having to speak quite loudly over the musical instruments they were supposed to be charming to play a tune. No one heard him anyway.

"All that for nothing…" grumbled Ron quietly, as his tuba emitted a high pitched screeching noise that was possibly the most annoying in the room. He and Harry regarded each other coldly. Hermione nodded, her face a cross between angry and relieved.

"It's nice that we're all in and everything," said Hermione as her violin played Solfeggietto passionately (and perfectly), "But we still lost three hundred points- that puts us in last place!" Harry sighed. They were even behind the Hufflepuffs.

He had mastered 'Mary had a little lamb' on his clarinet, but was not doing a very good job of teaching it 'hot cross buns'. It would do a phrase of 'hot cross buns', and then rapidly blurt out a phrase of 'mary had a little lamb', or a song it's previous charmer had taught it, which sounded suspiciously like something from 'Seussical, the Musical'.

"Ug… whatever!" groaned Harry as Flitwick waved the class out the door. He banged his clarinet on the table, calling it a very nice name. Flitwick frowned, and shooed him from the room.

During lunch, the three were separated. Harry was sitting next to Ginny and Malfoy, Hermione between Seamus and Parvati, and Ron between Dean and Pansy. Ginny seemed rather angry. As she sat down, she whacked her bag on the floor viciously, and then picked up a pitcher of pumpkin juice so fast that it went sloshing all over Harry and herself.

"Really, Ginny!" said Hermione chidingly, "What has gotten into you today?" Hermione (who was sitting across the table), stood up, and with a wave of her wand, both Ginny and Harry were free of the sticky orange juice.

"Sorry Harry, Hermione." Muttered Ginny softly, "But I can only take so much of sitting next to that bloody Pierce." Harry nodded. Kelly had in fact tripped him on the way to breakfast that very morning.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." He said, patting her back gently.

"My, my. Its evident she likes you, Potter, but its news to me that you like her back. But it will be news to the whole school very soon." A voice on the other side of Harry sounded amused. Harry turned to make a snide remark back, but before he could say a word, Ginny spoke from behind him.

"Shut the heck up, Malfoy. You don't have a chance with anyone, you slimeball. Besides your slimy hair keeping the girls away, there's always your personality. Getting to be just like Snape, aren't you?"

Malfoy stood up, sneering.

"And you think anyone would want to marry a _Weasley_? Would it be for their 'good looks', or for the handsome dowry?" Malfoy picked up his bag, and flounced out of the Great Hall. Ginny frowned.

"Don't pay any mind to him." Harry said, patting her on the back again, but Ginny stood up abruptly, took her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco Malfoy's body was found three days later by a boat in the Atlantic Ocean.

…just kidding.

After lunch were the much dreaded LITMACOB tests. Students were asked to leave the Great Hall, and when they returned the tables were gone; in their place were individual desks, each with a card with a name on it. Harry began looking for his card. Noticing that they were in alphabetical order, he started making his way toward Parvati and Padma Patil.

He walked to the desk behind Parvati, and sat down with a sigh. He was only there for a second where a frightened little first year named Perry Pumpter poked him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," he said, shaking with fear of some unknown terror that was probably lurking behind Harry, "But I believe- I MAY be wrong- but I think that you're in my seat."

"

What are you so scared of" Harry asked him, the boy making him a bit nervous.

"s-sixth years, sir." Harry snorted, but then he looked down at his desk, and noticed for the first time that his name was NOT Perry Pumpter.

But his name SHOULD have been there- it was right between Patil and Pumpter, wasn't it? When he looked between the desks, he saw a little, tiny notice, about the size of a thumbnail, with writing on it:

Harry Potter is to report to the room behind the Professor's table, in the Great Hall.

Harry apologised to Perry and started walking toward the Professor's table. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were also on their way to this mysterious room. Ginny, who had just re-entered the Great Hall was waved over by Luna.

Together, they entered the dark room.


End file.
